Kalmah
Kalmah - bezwzględny oraz nieczuły Barraki i dawny członek Ligi Sześciu Królestw. Biografia Liga Sześciu Królestw Kalmah był jednym z sześciu władców Ligi Sześciu Królestw i rządził północno-zachodnią częścią imperium. Początkowo nie chciał przyłączyć się do Ligi, gdyż musiałby wtedy słuchać rozkazów pozostałych. Jednakże, był zmuszony do dołączenia, obawiając się odcięcia swojego królestwa od reszty świata, kiedy Takadox sprzymierzył się z Pridakiem. Brał udział w spotkaniu, podczas którego Barraki zagrozili Bractwu Makuta użyciem bestii podczas wojny. Wtedy właśnie Kalmah zauważył dziwne zachowanie Szperaczy Kolczastych. Stworzenia kopały w określonych kierunkach; Kalmah sporządził później mapę ich tuneli, jednak nic z niej nie rozumiał. Kalmah i pozostali Barraki przegrali w walce z Bractwem Makuta podczas próby przejęcia władzy nad Wszechświatem. Nim Teridax zdążył dokonać ich egzekucji, zjawił się Botar i zabrał szóstkę Barraki do Otchłani. Po Wielkim Kataklizmie, mury więzienia zostały zniszczone, a Kalmah, podobnie jak reszta byłych członków Ligi, wypłynął na wolność, gdzie jego ciało uległo mutacji na skutek działania Mutagenu. Otchłań Kalmah objął dowództwo nad armią Morskich Kałamarnic, wysysających życiową energię z innych istot, które hodował dla użytku Barraki, głodząc i drażniąc je, tak, żeby zawsze były gotowe do ataku. Któregoś razu, Mantax pożarł połowę hodowanych kałamarnic Kalmaha. Z tego powodu, Kalmah zabronił komukolwiek wkraczać do swojej jaskini. thumb|left|170px|Kalmah w OtchłaniPodczas jednej z potyczek z Pridakiem, jego trzecie oko zostało uszkodzone i od tamtej pory Kalmah nic nim nie widzi. Został poinformowany przez swoje kałamarnice o wpadnięciu Kanohi Igniki do oceanu. Podczas spotkania, Barraki zdecydowali się rozdzielić w poszukiwaniu Maski Życia. W czasie poszukiwań, Kalmah złapał Takadoxa czającego się za podwodnymi skałami. Po przesłuchaniu, Takadox wyjawił mu, że szpiegował Mantaxa, jako że ten każdego dnia wracał do ich byłego więzienia, szukając czegoś. Dwójka Barraki podążyła za Mantaxem do ruin Otchłani, gdzie zostali uwięzieni i zaatakowani przez Zyglaka. Z pułapki uwolnił ich Nocturn. Później Kalmah znalazł Mantaxa w kryjówce Pridaka. Dwaj Barraki zauważyli Po-Matoranina Dekara z Maską Życia, wypływającego z jednej z pobliskich jaskiń. Złapali go, lecz wtedy przeszkodził im gigantyczny Jadowity Węgorz, przemieniony przez Kanohi Ignikę, która uczyniła z niego swojego strażnika. Kiedy Barraki spotkali Brutakę, wywiązała się pomiędzy nimi sprzeczka. Ostatecznie, jedna z kałamarnic Kalmaha zaatakowała tytana i odciągnęła go w Czarne Wody. Następnie Barraki dalej próbowali odebrać Dekarowi maskę. Kiedy Pridak ją chwycił, uwolniła ona potężny strumień światła, który oślepił wszystkich i pozbawił ich przytomności. Kiedy Kalmah się ocknął, popłynął szukać swoich towarzyszy. Natknął się na Pridaka i chciał wyrwać Ignikę z jego rąk, co tylko rozwścieczyło lidera. Kalmah użył hipnozy Takadoxa przeciwko Pridakowi, kiedy doszły do nich słuchy o sześciu nowych Toa. Kalmah i pozostali wyruszyli to zbadać. Barraki stoczyli walkę z piątką Toa Mahri. Kiedy Hahli go obraziła, Kalmah zaszarżował na nią, został jednak odrzucony i powalony na ziemię. Gdy się zregenerował, towarzyszył reszcie Barraki w eskortowaniu Toa do jaskiń, w których wojownicy mieli być strzeżeni przez podwodne Rahi. thumb|Kalmah z Maską ŻyciaBył obecny podczas spotkania, w czasie którego Barraki mieli omówić ich dalsze plany co do Igniki. Kiedy Takadox zasugerował, aby umieścić artefakt w Kłach Brzytworyba, Kalmah od razu się na to zgodził. Kiedy pozostali Barraki wypłynęli dostarczyć Maskę Życia na miejsce, Kalmah i Carapar powrócili do więzienia, w których przetrzymywani byli Toa Mahri. Tam natknęli się na uciekających Kongu i Jallera. Po krótkiej walce, Barraki zostali odrzuceni przez Starożytnego Morskiego Giganta, obudzonego przez Kongu po użyciu przez niego swojej Kanohi Zatth. Kalmah oraz Carapar szybko uciekli i skierowali się do jaskini, gdzie hodowane były Morskie Kałamarnice i gdzie reszta Barraki miała się spotkać. Na miejscu Kalmah zauważył, że zarówno Nocturn jak i Maska Życia gdzieś zniknęli. Barraki rzucił podejrzenie, że Nocturn musiał uciec z Igniką. Po krótkiej dyskusji, mutanci doszli do wniosku, że Maska musi być w rękach Toa Mahri. Kalmah i Carapar później spotkali Jallera oraz Kongu i przypuścili na nich atak, posyłając armię Morskich Kałamarnic. Kiedy Toa się uwolnili, Barraki zaproponowali im umowę: informacje w zamian za zabicie Pridaka. Toa zgodzili się, a dwójka mutantów wycofała swoje wojska. Kilka dni potem, Barraki spotkali się w Kłach Brzytworyba, wezwani przez Mantaxa, który wyjawił, że znalazł dowód na to, że wśród nich jest zdrajca, który lata temu wyjawił plany Ligi Sześciu Królestw Bractwu Makuta. Rozkazał się mu ujawnić, w zamian za Ignikę, lecz wtedy zjawili się walczący Hydraxon i Maxilos. Takadox wyjawił, że to on jest zdrajcą. Jednakże, zamiast go zabijać, Barraki zmusili go do pomocy z odzyskaniu Igniki, którą ponownie zgubili. Wtedy jednak przybył Teridax w ciele Maxilosa, ujawniając swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. Zjednoczone armie Barraki przypuściły atak na Teridaxa i poważnie uszkodziły ciało Maxilos, a następnie mutanci wyruszyli w pogoń za Toa Mahri, będących w posiadaniu Igniki. Kiedy ich dogonili, wywiązała się ogromna bitwa na śmierć i życie. Przed klęską Toa Mahri uchronił Matoro, który podczas swojego poświęcenia teleportował przyjaciół na Metru Nui, pozostawiając Barraki samych z pustymi rękoma w morskich głębinach. Zakon Mata Nui Kalmah został wkrótce potem złapany przez Hydraxona, podobnie jak Ehlek, Pridak i Mantax. Strażnik dał im wybór: pomoc Zakonowi Mata Nui w wojnie z Bractwem Makuta albo otrzymanie jeszcze gorszej kary niż poprzednia. Pridak zgodził się na przymierze z Zakonem, po czym Kalmahowi i pozostałym podarowano specjalne urządzenie umożliwiające oddychanie na lądzie. Kalmah objął stanowisko taktyka armii zebranej przez Barraki, jednak żądza krwi Pridaka była tak wielka, że wyruszył na podbój nim Kalmah zdążył wymyślić jakikolwiek plan. Niedługo potem Kalmah, Mantax i Pridak dotarli na Xię, by złożyć The Shadowed One ofertę wyjawienia informacji na temat wirusa znalezionego przez lidera Mrocznych Łowców i przymierza najemników z Barraki. The Shadowed One zgodził się i wkrótce potem zawarł z Pridakiem sojusz, by pozbawić Teridaxa jego mocy. Niestety, plan nie powiódł się po ich myśli i Makuta pozostał przy władzy. Po zwycięskiej bitwie Mata Nui i Teridaxa na Bara Magna oraz zjednoczeniu Spherus Magna, Kalmah zamieszkał na odrodzonej planecie, gdzie jego mutacja została cofnięta przez Kanohi Ignikę. Cechy i umiejętności thumb|left|Kalmah atakuje TakadoxaKalmah jest chłodny i bezwzględny, nie ma w zwyczaju okazywania emocji. Cechuje go także ogromna brutalność. Mutacja dała mu trzecie oko, stało się ono jednak bezużyteczne po starciu z Pridakiem. Dzięki pięciu mackom z tyłu głowy potrafił wyczuwać ruch za swoimi plecami, mógł też dzielić się wspomnieniami ze swoimi kałamarnicami. Posiadał również zdolność regeneracji. Miał długą mackę zamiast lewej dłoni, którą używał do manipulacji przedmiotami i do walki. Wszystkie te zdolności zostały utracone po cofnięciu mutacji przez Maskę Życia. Uzbrojenie W czasie życia w morskich głębinach, Kalmah dzierżył Miotacz Kałamarnic. Armia Kalmah przewodził armii Morskich Kałamarnic. Statystyki Informacje o zestawie thumb|110px|Minifigurka KalmahaKalmah został wydany w pierwszej połowie 2007 roku jako średni set. Zestaw składał się z 53 części, w tym z jednego Miotacza Kałamarnic i dwóch Morskich Kałamarnic. Minifigurka Kalmaha została wydana w drugiej połowie 2007 roku w playsecie Terenowy Pełzacz Toa i Głębinowy Patrol Barraki. Elementy z zestawu Kalmaha mogły zostać użyte razem z częściami Pridaka i Takadoxa do zbudowania Zyglaka. Pojawienia *''Kroniki Mutrana'' (we wspomnieniach) *''Legendy BIONICLE 6: Miasto Zagubionych'' (pierwsze pojawienie) *''Barraki: Creeps From the Deep'' *''Komiks 6'' *''Komiks 7: Maska Życia, Maska Zguby'' *''Komiks 8: Morze Cieni'' *''Komiks 9: Bitwa w Głębinach!'' *''Komiks 10: Śmierć Mata Nui'' *''Komiks 11: Śmierć Bohatera'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 7: Więźniowie Otchłani'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 8: Upadek'' *''Wojna Przeznaczenia'' *''Władanie Cieni'' (tylko wspomniany) *''BIONICLE: Encyklopedia Zaktualizowana'' *''BIONICLE: Przewodnik Makuty po Wszechświecie'' *''Planszowa Gra Barraki'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Creeps from the Deep'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''BIONICLE Mahri: Hewkii'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Przywództwo nad Toa Hahli'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Przywództwo nad Toa Mahri - Ostateczne Wyzwanie'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Barraki Kategoria:Liga Sześciu Królestw